Spirit of the Stairwell
by amandavalensi
Summary: One-Shot: "La misma cantidad de amor que toma hacerte vivir no es la misma que te mueve", nunca lo entendí hasta ahora. Mientras intentaba despedirme de él, lo único que venía a mi mente era: "¿Aún me quieres?".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la asombrosa

Suzanne Collins, yo solo me encargué de inventar

un One-Shot completamente loco.

La historia es M por Trastornos de Alimentación, drogas y violencia.

* * *

Esta historia está basada en la canción _Spirit of the Stairwell _de _Circa Survive_, quizás quieran escucharla antes de leerla.

* * *

Mi nombre es Annie, Annie Cresta. Annie Oddair desde que me casé con él. Estoy cerca de los 27 años. En estos momentos no recuerdo dónde crecí, solo viene a mi mente en un vago recuerdo algo que siempre solía decir mi madre. "La misma cantidad de amor que toma hacerte vivir no es la misma que te mueve", nunca lo entendí hasta ahora. Hacen ya tres años desde que me casé con Finnick, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, al menos por lo poco que recuerdo sé que así lo fue. Tuve que comer, y me forcé a vomitar al menos cuatro veces esa noche aunque sabía que así no sacaría las calorías de mi sistema eso me hacía sentir mejor y aún así era el mejor recuerdo que poseía de todo esto. Es difícil, lo sé.

En este preciso momento tenía dos días sin comer, dos días que Finnick no aparecía alegando que tenía que trabajar. Yo pretendía creerle porque lo amaba, porque no podía arriesgarme a que me dejara. Pero no pude soportar más la situación.

Entonces comencé a escribir una carta de despedida, primero pensé en escapar a otro lado del país, aunque la depresión no me permitió descifrar ni a donde iría, así que decidí dejar la vida. Pasé lo que creí habían sido minutos intentando escribir algo. Fallé. Tantas veces que practiqué lo que le diría al despedirme y ahora frente a una simple hoja de papel no lo lograba.

Cobarde. Dañada. Estúpida. Disfuncional. Eran unas de las pocas palabras que me describían, lo sabía porque había pasado días aprendiendo sus significados exactos para repetirlas frente al espejo. Mi mano comenzó a moverse sobre el papel y creí haber escrito todo lo que sentía, pero solo apareció una simple frase.

"¿Aún me quieres?"

Un débil toque a mi rodilla me hizo despertar de mi ensimismamiento. Era Retiarii, un pequeño de dos años, igual a Finnick, tan igual que en estos momentos dolía hasta respirar al observarlo. Fue concebido pocos meses después de mi boda con Finnick, hice todo lo que pude por cuidar de ambos durante el embarazo, incluso comencé a comer, pero a los siete meses no pude seguir viendo mi reflejo así, tomé una medicina que me indujo al parto lo cual parecía una buena idea en el momento. Quizás no valió la pena hacerlo, todavía siento tanta culpa al recordar a Finnick llorando porque pensaba que habíamos perdido al bebé. Nunca dije que había tomado la medicina. Tampoco mencioné que odié cada momento de mi vida desde que supe que el bebé se había salvado, ver a Finnick llorar por alguien que ni conocía, cuando nunca había llorado por mí fue un gran golpe hacía mi poco estable salud mental.

Así que enseñé al pequeño a hacerse daño, a golpearse, cortarse y morderse cada vez que yo lo ordenaba. Y en mi mente todo estaba en orden, porque me sentía una buena madre. La mejor de todas.

Su carita cubierta de lágrimas logró regresarme a la realidad. Probablemente tenía hambre. Él estaba a dieta conmigo. Sí. Quise volver a concentrarme en el papel que estaba frente a mí, pero los gritos de Retiarii no me dejaban volver a ser yo. A estar sola.

Perdí el control y lo golpeé. Lo golpeé por primera vez, y se sintió tan bien que volví a hacerlo. Sentía su cuerpo suave debajo de mis nudillos. Una y otra vez. Escuché la voz suave y gruesa de Finnick cada vez más cerca, y sentí amor, mucho más del que había sentido en años. Me empujaron fuerte al suelo, nunca -ni en mil años- podría pensar que había sido Finnick quien lo había hecho así que grité su nombre, esperando a ser rescatada pero él estaba protegiendo a Retiarii con todo lo que podía, mientras sujetaba un teléfono en su otra mano. Siempre trabaja, pensé. No pude moverme, ni siquiera cuando llegaron dos hombres vestidos de blanco que me tomaron por la fuerza. No hablaba. Solo me concentraba en respirar e intentar entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fui encerrada en un cuarto, al poco tiempo aparecieron a mi lado Finnick quien parecía abatido, -no lo pude descifrar porque nunca me dirigió la mirada-, y otra mujer, sentí celos.

- Sabíamos que Annie estaba mal - explicaba ella con voz suave. Finnick la escuchaba muy concentrado, lo sabía porque lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano.

- Pero yo vi un lado de ella que nadie más vio, Annie intentó matar al bebé- todo aquello que había conocido de Finnick no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba presenciando ahora.

Dejé de escuchar porque parecían hablar de mí, pero yo no recordaba nada de eso, parecían estar equivocados. Intenté gritar, preguntar por mi hijo para saber qué le habían hecho, y cuando logré hacerlo ya no había nadie para responderme.

Creo que habían pasado semanas, es difícil saberlo cuando no ves la luz del sol. Cada vez que pasaba un cuanto tiempo- no sabría decir cuánto, no había visto un reloj desde que salí de casa- venía un hombre con un hermoso traje blanco a traerme píldoras. El blanco de su traje me fascinaba, siempre estaba limpio. Una sola vez lo vi manchado de algo rojo, pero no supe descifrar qué era.

El tiempo era confuso, no sabría explicarlo. Sabía que este pasaba, porque no había manera de que se detuviese, pero simultáneamente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo medirlo. Me dolía que pasaran los segundos, -esos los contaba como podía, pero me desconcentraba fácilmente-, porque cada segundo extrañaba más a Finnick.

Bueno, el hombre del traje blanco traía siempre dos píldoras púrpura, una azul y una amarilla. Yo no las tomaba, y ya tenía una gran cantidad de todas ellas en la funda de mi almohada. Cuando venían a hacer la limpieza, las escondía en otros lugares, incluso llegué a esconderlas fuera de la ventana, pero me costaba trabajo pasar mis brazos a través de las rejas aunque fuesen delgados.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, quería saber cómo estaría Retiarii y quién le habría hecho daño a mi bebé. Quería saber quién estaría cuidando de él, y si Finnick habría dejado de trabajar aunque sea un poco para que pudiese buscarme a mí y pudiese pasar algún tiempo con Retiarii.

El tiempo pasó y me fui olvidando de algunos sueños, ya no esperaba a Finnick viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pensaba que si él quisiese venir a pedirme una disculpa por haberme dejado en este sitio no le importaría verme poco arreglada. La habitación no tenía ningún espejo, así que no habían muchas formas de saber cómo me veía, aunque sí sentía que cada vez ocupaba un poco más de espacio.

Un día, Finnick apareció, y se veía mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Se veía saludable, un poco mayor. Me dijo que más nunca volveríamos a vernos, entonces le grité y lloré. Pregunté por Retiarii y no recibí respuestas. Él besó mi frente y desapareció, dejando tras de sí un camino rodeado de luz, o al menos me pareció verlo así.

No me molesté porque Finnick tuviese que irse, pero ciertamente no estaba esperando que este día llegase. Tampoco esperé que él quisiese pedir perdón, da igual, porque si lo hubiese hecho, yo no le hubiese creído.

Para la noche, saqué las píldoras de su escondite y tomé las más lindas, las de color púrpura. Yo no tenía más nada que hacer aquí.

_Que tengas dolor en tu alma es la meta de todo el mundo para obtener lo que ellos desean. Es por eso que él está detrás de ella. Es por eso que ella lo persigue a él. Decirlo o explicarlo no cambiará nada._

* * *

__Holos. Bueno, esta historia no representa la cantidad de amor que se ve entre Annie y Finnick en la historia original, pero es que cada vez que escucho esa canción pensaba en ellos y simplemente tuve que escribirlo.

__La última línea que está escrita en _cursiva_ es de la canción 'No buses' de Arctic Monkeys, fue sacada de contexto, obviamente.

De antemano, gracias por leer (si es que alguien lo lee).

Besos, Amanda.


End file.
